


The Glee Drabble Collection

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: All the colors of the incestuous glee rainbow, Multi, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I can't write anything remotely approaching a respectable length for this fandom. Multiple pairings, multiple genres. Will tag pairings as I go.<br/>A slice of life- Glee style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jyder- UST

They’re in the weights room. Jake’s just done a set of twenty reps on the bell-bar when Ryder calls him over. Ryder’s flat on his back on the mat, hair matted to his forehead, grey tank sweaty from his workout.

“Yeah?”

Ryder sets his feet flat on the floor and gestures to his right leg.

“Dude, get your hand behind my knee and push my thigh down towards my chest.”

“What?”

Jake raises an eyebrow at him because, what? He’s pretty sure Ryder can stretch by himself. 

Ryder rolls his eyes at Jake and looks at him like he’s a slow child, or Brittany.

“I want a deep stretch.” He says, shrugging his shoulders, which Jake abruptly notices are actually quite a lot broader than his own. 

When Jake continues to stand there at a loss, Ryder actually reaches up, grabs him by the wrist and tugs him forward, placing his surprisingly hairless calf in Jake's hands. From football, his mind interjects from quite a distance away, waxed because of football.

“Just get between my legs and help me out man. I need a good ass stretch and you’re the only one in here I trust not to break me in half.”

Jake’s mouth is dry all of a sudden. 

He really needs to drink more water before a session.

“Oh, okay. Sure thing bro.” 

Jake kneels between his legs and, without really thinking about it, trails his hands from Ryder’s calf muscle upwards towards his thigh, stopping just below the bend of his knee. His fingers brush soft inner thigh for a moment and Ryder’s breath hitches noticeably.

Jake goes still.

“This good?” Jake asks after a moment, voice quiet and oddly thick.

“Yeah.” Ryder says equally quiet, eyes glued to the ceiling. “Go for it."

"Please.” Ryder adds, hushed, and it's suddenly very hot in the room. 

There’s a high flush on his friends cheeks that Jake thinks must be due to exertion- or maybe the sudden heat. The guy works hard after all and there’s really, obviously, no other explanation. Nope. None at all.

Jake breathes deep, gets a solid grip on Ryder's upper thigh (has his skin always been that soft?), and starts to push.

Ryder tilts his head back exposing the long, pale line of his neck and he makes a low, pained sound in the back of his throat as his knee is pushed steadily towards his chest. When he meets solid resistance, Jake stops and holds the stretch.

Jake keeps his eyes on the weight rack at eye level and doesn't look down as his friend breathes through the stretch. Ryder pants harshly through the strain and turns his head to the side, eyes closing and lashes fanning almost delicately across his cheeks. Jake realises he's staring and snaps his eyes back up again, keeping them stubbornly glued to the far wall.

When Ryder gives him the signal to change legs, Jake looks down again, eyes suddenly riveted to the single sweat drop sliding down the underside of Ryder's pale thigh and disappearing into the loose shorts pooled at his groin.

Jake looks up and finds Ryder watching him with dark eyes. Wordlessly, his friends hands him his other calf and Jake swallows harshly at the feel of soft (so _so_ soft) skin under his hands. Ryder continues to stare up at him, expecting, and Jake has the uncanny feeling that look has nothing to do with the stretch. 

He trails his fingers up his calf slowly, slower than last time, and for reasons he cannot understand, Jake lingers at the beginning skin of Ryder's lower thigh, brushing softly at the crease of his friend's knee. Ryder's eyes flutter closed and his mouth parts. Jake stares and is suddenly overcome by the urge to _touch_. To _take_. Take everything that Ryder's languid sprawl so casually invites him to. 

Jake swallows and drops his friends thigh like it burns him, turning and fleeing towards the exit.

Ryder's eyes are hot on his back the whole way.


	2. Myder- movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myder, (background) Jarley

She walks up to him, backpack slung over her shoulder, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Wanna see a movie Saturday? The new Transformers is out.” Marley informs him brightly, leaning back against the row of lockers.

Ryder closes his locker and smiles at her. “But you hate Transformers.”

“Ah,” Marley smiles shyly, “but you don’t.”

Ryder hums in agreement and eyes her suspiciously. “I never get to pick the movie. What gives? You always pick something girly.”

Marley shrugs and seems to hesitate, picking at her jumper. “There’s only one rom-com out and Jake already took me.” She says quietly and Ryder swallows thickly and feels incredibly stupid for not seeing that one coming. 

“Oh. Right, of course.” He smiles thinly and Marley looks immediately guilty.

“Ryder…”

He holds up a hand when her eyes start to get really huge and sad. 

“None of that. You don’t have to apologise for your boyfriend taking you to a movie. That’s stupid.”

Marley bites her lip and tries to stifle her smile.

Ryder smiles and it’s genuine this time. “Exactly. Now I’ll come on one condition.” His grin turns teasing. “You’re buying.”

“But you always get Maltesers and the jumbo popcorn and never share.” Marley pouts.

“I’m not a cheap date Rose.” Ryder says primly, popping his hip for added effect. 

Marley rolls her eyes, but is obviously smothering laughter. 

“Fine, but you better wear something slutty.” She says cheekily, giving him a leering once-over.

Ryder laughs loudly and pulls her into a side-hug. 

“For you? Anything.”


	3. Jarley- Disordered

The chair dwarfs her.

The desk chair isn’t large, but she still manages to tuck her knees under her chin and plant her feet flat on the seat. With her arms wrapped around her shins and her head propped up on her knees she looks unbearably tiny. 

“Marley this has to stop.” 

Jake spins her chair around so he can see her, but her eyes are far away and they won’t focus on him.

“Marley please look at me?”

She doesn’t move. It looks like she isn’t even breathing and all the feelings that Jake has been pushing down for weeks now begin to rise to the surface.

“Marley please?” His voice breaks and tears spring up behind his eyes. They don’t fall, but when she finally looks at him she sees them straight away. 

Marley’s eyes lose some of their far-away sheen.

Finally, after hours of hours of unresponsiveness, it’s this that gets her to reach out a hand, cup his cheek and makes her face go soft.

“Don’t be sad.” She whispers, hoarse.

“You’re sad.” Jake says, equally quiet.

“I deserve to be sad. You don’t.” Marley’s lower lip wobbles and she sucks in a shaking breath as tears collect behind her eyes. “You’re perfect.” Her voice breaks on the last word and Jake thinks his heart does too.

Marley goes limp in the chair and Jake gathers her up into his arms immediately, stroking her hair and holding her as she sobs into his shoulder. She clings to his jacket, her fingers a weak, malnourished clutch that makes him want to break something and plant kisses all over his girlfriend’s face in equal measure.

He strokes down her back, plants kisses on her neck and holds her tightly. “Oh Marley. You are perfect. If only you knew how perfect you are, how loved.”

She buries her face in his neck and moans quietly, despairing, disbelieving.

“I’ll make you see.” Jake whispers. “I promise I’ll make you see.”


	4. Jyder- Oblivious

Jake takes his legs off the seat next to him when Ryder walks into the choir room.

“Dude, over here.” He calls. Ryder nods at him and makes his way over.

Ryder claps Jake on the back in greeting and Jake gets a whiff of something that smells awesome when he has his head in the crook of Ryder’s neck. 

Jake inhales curiously when they sit down again and places the smell as one of those fancy colognes they have in glass cabinets at the Lima pharmacy. The ones under lock and key that they never let him get within twenty feet of.

Jake whistles, impressed.

“You smell fancy.”

Ryder looks up at him, surprised, but maybe a little pleased that Jake’s noticed. 

Ryder grins.

“Yeah man, dad got it for my birthday. Some pricey David Beckham shit. Pretty rad huh?”

Ryder keeps talking but to Jake it’s just white noise because- _what the fuck?_

He stares at Ryder, confused and incredulous. 

Jake glares at him and when Ryder finally stops talking and catches Jake's expression, his face falls.

“Not rad?” He asks, perplexed, cocking his head like a lost puppy.

Jake glares at him harder.

“It’s your _birthday?_ ” 

Ryder looks monumentally confused, as though he doesn't understand why it matters. 

“…Yeah?” 

Jake pauses and after a moment of perfect stillness, punches Ryder in the arm. Hard.

“Ow! Dick. What was that for?” Ryder pouts and looks absolutely ridiculous. Jake has to force down a smile that’s trying to bloom through his annoyance. Something shifts pleasantly in his stomach. 

Absolutely ridiculous. Really.

“Dude. Why didn’t you say it was your birthday? Don’t you think that’s something that, as your best bro, I might want to know?” He asks and winces as the words come out less laid-back and more hurt than he intended. 

Fucking feelings.

Ryder, thankfully, doesn’t seem to notice Jake’s momentary dip into the melodramatic and his mouth hangs open like a confused fish. He blinks. “Really?”

Jake throws his hands up. “Yes obviously.”

Ryder blinks in rapid succession and frowns thoughtfully. Jake stares.

…Ridiculous. 

“Oh. I guess I never really thought about it.” Ryder mumbles, and Jake tamps down on another stirring of something suspiciously girly in order to frown harder at his friend.

“Sorry dude.” Ryder says sheepishly. Annoyingly, Jake feels his anger fade away like it was never there to begin with. This is why he doesn’t have friends. It makes it much harder to be a scary badass.

Jake rolls his eyes at him and sends his friend a small smile, resigning his anger as a lost cause and pulling Ryder into a side-hug that makes his chair scrape across the floor. His bro laughs delightedly, surprised, and grabs Jake’s hand on his shoulder to steady himself.

Ryder’s smile is blinding and Jake likes that he can see it up close like this. Much better really. They should sit like this all the time.

“Not a problem dude, I’ll take you out tonight. What do you say to dinner? You, me, the Breadstix specials menu, seven o’clock?” Jake squeezes Ryder’s shoulder and Ryder squeezes his hand back.

“Sure thing bro, it’s a date.”

+

“You see what I mean?!” Marley hisses and Unique pats her friends hand comfortingly. 

“Mhmm. It’s a bit hard to miss, they’re practically cuddling.”

Marley puts her head in her hands and moans loudly in despair. “I can’t believe I didn’t see it before. I mean, they're _always_ together.”

“See what babe?”

Marley freezes and turns back to her boyfriend with a strained smile and panicked eyes.

Jake’s still got his arm around Ryder and Unique stares at the boy incredulously. For fuck’s sake, they should just bone now and get it over with. Unique wouldn’t mind watching _that_ , that’s for sure. 

Unique smirks and waggles her fingers at Ryder suggestively, who mainly just looks bewildered. 

Aw, he’s like a lost little woodland critter.

“Nothing. It’s fine.”

Jake shrugs and goes back to talking with Ryder, presumably discussing their “date”- which is actually less of a “date” and more of an actual date. Not that those morons will ever figure _that_ out.

Boys. 

Unique despairs for the whole stupid lot of them.


	5. Karley- Spy(der)ing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karley, a spider, Jyder, Breadstix. The aforementioned date from a... different perspective.

Marley screams and Kitty slaps a hand over her mouth.

“Shut. Up.” 

Marley looks at her with wide, terrified eyes and gestures frantically towards her chest.

Kitty raises an eyebrow. “I’m not going anywhere near those man-repellers Virgin Mary. But that homeless guy on the park bench looked interested if you’re shopping for a new man to fill the void your homo-slut boyfriend left behind when he ran off with retarded beiber.”

Though she takes a moment to look disapprovingly at Kitty for her choice of adjectives Marley’s soon back to panicking and eventually Kitty bites the bullet and looks down at Sandy’s emancipated chest nubs to see what her fucking problem is. Guess what- turns out there’s a huge fucking spider nesting right between her lady lumps. Kitty doesn’t know why. It’s not like they provides ample shelter.

Marley’s eyes beg her to do something, anything. So Kitty rolls her eyes and brushes the creature aside. They watch it hurry off into the bushes. Marley breathes an audible sigh of relief once its gone and Kitty slings her bag over her shoulder, pulling the brunette out of the bushes and onto the path.

“Are you done freaking out now or do I need to call the fucking-”

She’s cut off mid-scathing retort and she’d be pissed except that Marley’s kind of warm pressed up against her and her lips feel grudgingly nice moving against her own. As far as thank-you’s go, it’s a lot more tolerable than most.

Marley pulls back and looks kind of dazed by her own actions. 

Kitty smirks when she notices Ryder and Jake staring at them wide-eyed from inside the restaurant. She gives them a coy little wave and makes a show of winking and pulling Marley close. They walk away together and Marley comes back to herself by the time they reach Kitty’s car. Kitty’s relieved, she was kind of weirdly, embarrassingly worried she’d broken her for a while there. Marley looks back over her shoulder, eyes shuttering in horror and grabs Kitty by the arms, her eyes bigger than a cartoon deer’s. 

“Did they see-”

Kitty smashes their mouths together again in a moment of insanity (insanity lasting long enough for Kitty to get her hand somewhere _definitely_ beyond virgin territory) before pulling back. Marley looks dazed again and Kitty decides she likes that look on her. In fact, Kitty realises, she likes a lot of looks on her (and she’s definitely insane. _Certifiable_ to be having these thoughts about Marley Rose [thoughts that are never to be spoken about _ever_ ]). 

Marley looks at her like she’s never seen her before and a smile spreads across her face and she’s looking at Kitty like she knows a secret. “I guess we should make plans to spy on my boyfriend and his boyfriend more often.”

Kitty scoffs. “As if. Like I’d want to watch that mush-fest again. Did you see them share their entrée? I was waiting for the bowl of pasta with the one massive spaghetti and meatball to come out so they could lady-and-the-tramp-it. That or for them to start dry-humping on the table. The eye-sex was seriously criminal. Jake should be arrested for indecent exposure. It was like eyeball rape.”

Marley laughs.

“What’s so funny?”

“You.”

Marley smiles and Kitty just looks at her: the conservative cut of her dress, her all-american hair, her patent-leather little girl shoes, the light in her eyes and finds herself, shockingly enough, smiling as well.

“Well I have been called a modern-day Amy Poehler.”

Marley looks bewildered.

“who would..?”

“Sue.”

“Oh. That makes sense.”

They look at each other and look away again, suddenly awkward.

“Do you want to-,” they both begin. Marley gives an awkward laugh and rubs the back of her neck.

Kitty clears her throat and gestures towards the bright lights of Breadstix. “You want to go in? I mean I don’t eat past twelve. Carbs you know, but, well…I mean we could still go in.”

“Together?”

Kitty forces down her inner sarcastic bitch and nods. 

It’s worth it for Marley’s smile, brighter than even the blanket of stars above them. It's a beautiful smile. Not that she'd ever say that out loud. Ever.

“I’d love to.”

Marley grabs her hand and laces their fingers together. Weirdly enough they don’t end up letting go for the rest of the night. Even weirder, Marley orders spaghetti and meatballs to share and even gets Kitty to eat some- lady and the tramp style. Weirder even than all that is that it doesn't feel weird at all to be doing all this with Marley. It actually... feels kind of right (certifiable, _certifiable_ ).

When Kitty sees Ryder and Jake in the parking lot afterwards she decides not to mention it to Marley. There’s making your peace with your boyfriend lusting after his best friend and then there’s seeing them making out against some guys red pickup.

She drops her off at her house instead, giving her an impulsive kiss before she lets her out. Marley smiles at her again and the secret in her eyes isn’t as much of a secret as it was before. Kitty rolls her eyes.

“Shut up,” she says, annoyed.

The blush kind of ruins it though.


End file.
